


The Girl Most Wanted

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: HI SO i was thinking about a really cliche regulus x reader 😭 so could you do like if regulus was like you know the guy everyone wants, but the reader is the only exception and doesn’t seems to want him at all which makes him wants her you know what im talking about? lmao hope thats not confusing thank you in advance! 💚
Relationships: Regulus Black/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s so cute.” 

You looked up at your friend Jenny’s voice. Frowning, you turned in the direction that she was looking. Automatically, you rolled your eyes... _Regulus Black_  
. It seemed like every girl in Slytherin...hell any girl in whatever house was always fawning over Sirius and Regulus Black. Both boys eagerly fed into the crazy around them too. 

Every girl seemed to love him...every girl but you. You didn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with Regulus. To your displeasure, that seemed to make him want you all the more. Anytime you turned around there he was giving you that ‘fuck me and I’ll love you forever” smile. Fuck me and love you forever was actually debatable. Regulus never seemed to keep a steady girlfriend for more than a few weeks. 

_“Regulus Black, I am not about to be another notch on your bedpost. I don’t care how good-looking you are.”_

That seemed to only encourage Regulus to chase you more. He decided to start sending you roses, jewelry, anything that he thought would charm you. To Regulus’ displeasure, nothing seemed to charm you. You would give him a polite thank you but would never accept the offer of dates, the best love-making that you would ever experience, the promise that his wandering would stop...or whatever Regulus could come up with. You would politely remind him that he was 15 years old and no casanova. 

“Jenny, you need to stop. The last time that you did anything with Regulus resulted in you getting your heartbroken.” 

You wanted to protect your friend. She had dated Regulus over a month ago and as usual, the relationship lasted all of two weeks before falling apart into hell fire. Regulus was just fine and moved onto some sixth-year Slytherin girl (that was perched on his lap petting his cheek as if he was a little puppy.) This left Jenny an emotional wreck that you had to deal with. Jenny had come crying to you when she caught Regulus snogging some girl from Hufflepuff. It had taken all that you had not to ask her what she expected. 

“I can’t help it. Y/n, you have to admit that he is good-looking.” 

You put your quill down.

“Yes, Jenny. Regulus is extremely good looking but he’s a pig!”

You said the last part loud enough for Regulus to hear. Standing up, you saw his grey eyes locked on you as he shoved the girl off of his lap. 

“Just don’t Regulus.”

You commented holding a hand up. You didn’t have the strength to deal with him at the moment. It had been a long day and you were tired. Regulus jumped up before reaching out and taking your hand in his. He gave you a sweet smile before kissing your hand. 

“Y/n, you smell so nice. Why won’t you give me a chance? I can be a good boyfriend...if I have the right girl.” 

Normally if Regulus did this, whatever girl it was, would give in. You, however, were the one girl that seemed to be the biggest pain in his ass. It didn’t matter how adorable, sweet, or precious he was, you always said no. 

“Well, good luck finding her. You’ve had half of the girl in the castle underneath you. There are still some girls that you haven’t bedded yet.” 

Regulus winced. 

“You know that isn’t true.” 

You nodded. 

“Yes, it is. Like I told you before, Regulus, I will not be another notch on your bedpost. You haven’t changed or made any effort to.” 

You were pleased with the stunned smile on Regulus’ face as you reached out and pushed one of his curls away from his face. 

“You would be the best looking boy in this castle if you weren’t such a slut.” 

It took all that you had not to laugh at the expression on his face in addition to his friends. Evan Rosie’s mouth was hanging open while Barty Crouch Jr was wincing and looking for a place to hide. 

“I am not a slut!”

Regulus snapped, completely stunned that you had spoken to him like that. If it was any other girl, Regulus probably would have thrown a huge tantrum. He, instead, stood looking at you as if you had slapped him. 

“How many girls have you slept with this week? What do you even know about me?” 

You asked. Regulus blinked as he tried to come up with a number to offer you. When he couldn’t you shook your head.

“My point exactly. Make sure that you are using a condom. I would hate for you and your cute ass to get some kind of cooties.” 

You turned on your heel and walked out of the common room leaving Regulus in a state of shock. Evan was the first to speak. He stood and put a hand on Regulus’ shoulder. 

“Mate, I am sorry to say this, but she verbally spanked you.”

Regulus stood stewing a few moments before taking off after you. There was no way in hell that he was about to let you get away that quickly. No one talked to Regulus Black that way! 

“Y/n, wait!” 

You turned from your place at the top of the staircase as Regulus ran up after you. He stood a minute catching his breath before speaking. 

“Chocolate frogs.” 

You frowned. 

“Excuse me?”

Regulus ran a hand through his hair. 

“Chocolate frogs are your favorite candy. You have (insert your eye color) eyes. Your favorite subject is potions and you are better than anyone else in our class. You also like to go to the astronomy tower on full moons because it's the only time you have a chance to see anything so beautiful. There is also the fact that you love those muggle romance novels but don’t believe in love because no one has given you any reason to believe that love is real. What if I told you that I felt the same way...that’s why I am this way but...I really think that you could change me...I just need a chance.” 

You almost made a comment about Regulus being a stalker but didn’t. 

“You’ve noticed all of that about me?”

Regulus nodded. 

“I have. Please baby...just once chance.” 

You reached out and ruffled Regulus’ hair making him nearly fall backward. 

“As thoughtful and probably well-rehearsed that was...actions speak louder than words. Show me a miracle and then we’ll talk.”

You patted his cheek before turning and walking away with a smug smile on your face. A girl finally shut Regulus Black up. 

_Go me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part  
> Credit shout out to Little Women for a bit of the dialogue between Regulus and the reader.

To your relief, you didn’t see Regulus the rest of the day. You had mentally decided that you had scared him off (just as you suspected that you would). Regulus was probably no miracle worker and decided that he knew a lost cause when he saw one. Oh well...I tried 

The next morning you sat talking to Jenny over breakfast. She found how you treated Regulus completely bat shit insane. 

“How could you not give him a chance when he asked for one?”

Jenny asked, totally in shock at your actions. How could you not give Regulus Black a chance when he asked one? That was like passing up on gold! Hell, it was passing up on gold! Now here you sat stirring your tea as if nothing exciting happened.

“What did you expect, Jen? Like I told him, I am not about to end up as a notch on his bedpost. I made him a simple and very clear condition on how he could win me over. He had tried nothing so that tells me what I need to know.” 

Jenny sat quietly a moment before realizing that Regulus was walking your way with a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. 

“Guess again.” 

You frowned as Regulus sat down beside you and gave you a dazzling cocky smile before sheepishly holding out the bouquet of daisies...okay smooth. 

“What’s this?”

You questioned, taking the flowers. Regulus shrugged. 

“Just a good morning. May I stay with you?”

You nodded. 

_Okay….so maybe he spent last night harassing people to find out what my favorite flowers were. I guess I will have to excuse that._

You thought before turning to Regulus. 

“If you wish. I warn you, I’m pretty boring in the morning.” 

Regulus smiled, scooting closer. From his place beside you, Regulus could see your very watchful gaze glued to him. You were watching every move that he made. This could be a good thing or a bad thing. 

“You? I don’t think so.” 

He replied with a sly smile. 

“How did you know that daisies are my favorite flower?”

You asked, finally. Regulus leaned back in his chair, keeping the regal haughty expression that he wore so well. 

“I know some people who know some people. Not bad, eh?”

You shook your head. He didn’t get it. Regulus still didn’t get the whole meaning of wooing. It wasn’t just sweeping you off of your feet with gifts and pretty words. You needed to be shown that he was someone that you could trust. Was that asking too much?

“You brought me flowers, Regulus. You didn’t rewrite the heavens. By the way, this is Jenny. Do you remember Jenny?”

Regulus turned to his ex and blinked a few times. Should he remember her? Why did he not?

“Um., no. Should I?”

Jenny looked immediately crushed by Regulus' nonchalant “I don’t give a fuck” tone. You stood with a sigh. 

“You dated her for two weeks and dumped her. She also happens to be one of my best friends. Sorry, Regulus but you haven’t changed nor have you shown me any molecule of trying.” 

You turned on your heel to walk out of the great hall. Regulus jumped up from his seat ignoring Evan who was mouthing “what did you do?” 

“I was awake until 3 am finding out what kind of flowers that you liked. I need my beauty sleep. If I didn’t give a good damn about you I wouldn't be awake at three am miracling up daisies ...that are out of season, by the way!”

You turned around and glared at him before muttering “jerk” and walking away. 

Evan had quickly walked over from his place at the Slytherin table to join his very annoyed-looking best friend. 

“You need to go take a nap, mate. You're looking a bit more petty than normal.”

You spent the rest of the morning avoiding Regulus like the black death. It seemed like anytime that you turned around, he was there. There were also sneaky little cutesy gifts popping up in random places. You were now the proud owner of a super expensive-looking emerald necklace. As much as you loved the necklace already, you decided to give that one back to Regulus. Sure, the Blacks weren’t hurting in the money department but this gift obviously cost a ton. 

_Bless him for trying...shamelessly_

You thought as you sat down beside the lake. Regulus was turning up the wooing from about a 2 out of 10 to a 20 out of 10. When he was going to give up and go harass another girl, you didn’t know. It probably wouldn’t be wrong. Regulus didn’t linger long with one girl. Before long you would be yesterday’s news and some other girl (bless her soul) would be the hot story of the moment for Regulus. 

Pulling out a book, you decided to get your mind off of your current situation. 

“You know that you are going to have to talk to me sometime.” 

You groaned before looking up as Regulus sat down across from you. This time he didn’t look so cocky or so happy. He looked down right annoyed. 

_I like that frown._

You thought before speaking. 

“Regulus, has anyone ever told you how impetuous and annoying that you can be?”

“You’re making me this way. All that I am asking for is a date and you, darling, are making me throw myself in mud puddles to get a moment of your bloody attention.” 

Sighing, you put your book down. 

“Regulus, as flattered as I am by all of the nice and sugar-sweet things that you have been doing, that doesn’t change the fact that you’re a slut. Gifts and comments don’t make up for broken hearts. I’m sure that you probably never had your heart broken before by a girl so you don’t understand but it's not nice. I am only trying to protect myself.” 

You picked your book back up and went back to reading. Maybe he would get the message and leave. Regulus sat quietly for a moment. If it had been anyone but you that called him a slut, he would have hexed them. When you said it, it was almost like his mother’s scathing heart-shattering tone that crushed him to his core. 

“I have had my heartbroken.” 

Your eyes rolled up from your book. 

“Excuse me?”

You questioned, positive that you had not heard him correctly. Regulus shrugged. 

“I have had my heart broken before and I know that it sucks.” 

You looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. 

“2 questions. 1, Who did it? 2, Why do you keep doing it to other girls? One would think that you wouldn't want to cause others the pain that you had to suffer?” 

Regulus pressed his lips together before running a hand through his hair. He was obviously considering your questions and you had to give him some points for that. 

“Ambrosia Parkinson. She had an affair with Barty Crouch Jr behind my back. As far as the second one...I can’t give you an answer because I really don't know. Sirius seemed like he was having a good time so I thought fuck it...I’ll do it too.” 

“Well, that tells me why you and Barty are no longer friends. Ambrosia? Really, you can do so much better.” 

Regulus shrugged again, giving you a small smile. 

“I’m trying.” 

“Your brother is a bad influence on you. Maybe you should start thinking for yourself. You’re a smart boy. Use your brain for good instead of evil.”

You stood up to walk off but stopped when Regulus spoke again.

“You can keep running off. We are still going to end up together.” 

You froze. What the fuck did that mean? Was Regulus so cocky that he honestly believed that you were going to give into him? He had another bloody thing coming! 

“You are one arrogant piece of work, Regulus Black. If it wouldn’t be so much work I would....”

Regulus cut you off as he started looking at his hands. 

“Our parents arranged for us to get married.” 

He didn’t have to look up to see the stunned and completely shocked expression on your face. 

“How do you know this? My parents haven’t said a thing to me.” 

Regulus reached down into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment. You leaned forward and snatched the paper out of his hand. Unfolding the letter that was clearly written by his mum, you read it quickly until getting to…

_“Your father and I have been in discussions with Y/n’s parents. We have come to the agreement that it is in our family's interest to arrange for the two of you to marry after graduation. As you are our only suitable heir, this responsibility falls upon your shoulders and you shall do what is expected of you…”_

You stopped reading after that before folding the paper and sliding back down to your seat. Just when were your parents planning on telling you? One would think that something this important would warrant some kind of communication.

“That’s just lovely.”

You muttered as Regulus’ eyes rolled up. Icy cold grey orbs starred into you as he was clearly surprised by your sarcastic tone. 

“Is it really so bad?”

He questioned. You nodded. 

“I have always wanted a husband who can’t keep it in his pants. What growing girl doesn’t?” 

The last part came out in more of a cold laugh than bitter angry sarcasm. Regulus groaned. 

“You don’t get it! You’re being mean.” 

It took all that you had not to reach out and shake the boy in front of you.

“I’m being mean? Me? I just found out that my entire future is…”

“It's not fucked up! Y/n, I am sitting there trying to tell you that I want to be good to you. I want to change but at the moment you are making me want to shove a fork in a toaster!

You picked your book back up. 

“That’s going to solve a lot.” 

You muttered as Regulus reached out and snatched the book away from you and tossed it over his shoulder and into the lake. 

“I was rather enjoying that.”

You snapped. Regulus rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll buy you a new one. Y/n, I really do like...a lot. I have since second year but let's face it...you can be mean.”

“So you tell me that you like me and insult me in the same sentence. Smooth, Regulus. Forgive me if I don’t start calling you darling right away….and when we get married there isn’t going to be any to love, honor and obey shit in our vows. I am not obeying a thing that you tell me to do.” 

You were surprised when Regulus smiled. 

“That’s what I’m talking about. You don’t put up with anyone’s crap. I like that. It keeps me on my toes. Look, we have 2 ½ years left of school. That gives me plenty of time to show you that I am not the person that you think I am but you have to be willing to pay attention.”

You sighed. 

“Fine, you have 2 ½ years. If you fuck up, I may disappear the night before we are supposed to get married...try me, pretty boy!” 

Regulus relaxed back into his sitting position as you went in search of another book (maybe a less valuable one this time). You read one sentence before looking up to see Regulus’ eyes locked on your face still. He had a small smile on his face. He was probably having a good time with the fact that you called him "pretty boy." 

“What are you doing?”

Regulus smirked. 

“Looking at you.” 

You put your book down knowing that you were getting nowhere. 

“What do you intend to do?”

“Currently, I am trying to think of a way to get you to like me.” 

Regulus was relieved when you finally smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be a little nicer. The poor guy was sitting here trying his hardest and you were chewing his head off. As much as your brain was screaming at you to keep yourself safe, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to give the boy a chance. After all, he did have 2 ½ years to prove himself. 

“I do like you, Regulus.” 

Regulus took a deep breath on that comment. 

“Thank fuck. I was getting really worried there for a moment. How about we try this again? Maybe no more over the top flirting and we take time each day just for us to talk and stuff.” 

You looked down at your watch realizing that it was time for potions.

“I would like that. Now we better get to potions before we both get howlers from our mums.”


End file.
